Fiction and Reality
by BebePanda401
Summary: For her, they were one in the same. Yet, she didn't mind either- thanks to him. -Sabrina centric story, implied Mark/Sabrina.


**_Author: _**_BebePanda401  
**Story Title: **Fiction and Reality.  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Rating: **'K+' to be on the safe side.  
**A/N: **Hello fellow Harvest Moon fans/readers/writers! I haven't written for this fandom in a while...I kind of feel bad for it. But then again, I think the last Harvest Moon story I wrote was kind of...well, that's a story for another rainy day. Or sunny day, if you live somewhere hot and sunny all the time, like Egypt. ANYWAY! I decided to write a story on Sabrina, considering the amount of people that absolutely **hate **her for stealing Chelsea away from Vaughn. -_-' Okay, no bashing of Sabrina in this story! She's an adorable little shy girl who needs more recognition as a sweet girl who just wants to be loved. :3 Hearing that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy...on with the story!_

* * *

_**~Fiction and Reality~**_

She didn't need anything, or anyone.

Sabrina was highly happy with her quiet life, reading books to her heart's content. All the words that were down on each page, somehow entered her mind and allowed so many quirky ideas to flourish within her soul. Each time her fingertips kissed the page of a new or old book, her heart began to skip a beat. If the book was old, the papers contained so many memories she wished to know. If the book was new, it brought her overwhelming joy, knowing she was the first step into a new journey. But the most important fact about why she loved books, was knowing that her existence could slip into an alternate reality beyond her wildest dreams.

The places she could go; filled with exotic, colourful fashions, phenomenal _(but a different kind of)_ music, and so friendly people that would always greet you with a warm, true smile. These lands she thought up, would be filled with so much blooming happiness, and a content peace that was just a wish away for reality. A continent of no fighting, wars, or bloodshed. Where no child would have to cry tears of sadness ever again. This was the dream she always wanted to achieve.

However, reality had a path for Sabrina that would not allow her to feel such bliss.

The bespectacled young girl opened both of her eyes slowly, allowing the sun's caressing light to ever-so gently, knock on the door to igite her eyes with a sweet radiance of glowing embers. She gazed around at her outside scenery- today certainly did hold such a beautiful morning. The early-summery breeze slightly blew her raven locks, causing them to mildly caress her face. The feeling of it made her feel at ease.

Sabrina had mass amounts of books piled with her, as she sat out on the beach near her mansion. It was still early-dawn, so not many people had awoken yet. This made her feel glad- she wasn't used to so many people. Even when growing up here, she had found herself enclosed in her own world, shut off from reality by her Father and his 'protection'. She never made any proper bonds.

The first friend she had ever made was a small bird- a robin, to be precise.

It was a friendly creature, often pecking at her feet for scatters of crumbs she may have dropped whilst eating her afternoon snack inside. Even as a child, she had often studied instead of played. What good would playing do if nobody could hear your laughter, your joy? It was better to read. Because then you could contain your discrete joy without any questions.

That was how she had always thought. It was the way her Father had taught her how to live. But this little bird changed that. Day by day, it visited, bringing a different flower as a gift for her. One of them, a lily _(her favourite) _had caused her lips to perk upwards, and a childish giggle to emit from her throat, as she touched its intricate petals. They began to play inside, chasing each other. The bird often chirped, in what the child hoped was joy.

However, her Father had found her playing.

He had taken it away. For _'her own good, so that she could learn.'_

And that was the day Sabrina discovered how cruel reality could truly be to humans and animals of any kind. How heartless some people could be toward the smile of a young child. How people could _deny _a child's laughter and the feeling of elation and exhilaration.

She cried a _lot_ that day. The tears cascaded down her plump rouge cheeks in an alarming amount, and the air felt cold around her. Nobody would comfort her, for the loss of her first friend. Some of the maids would give her pitied looks, but it went against their protocol to get involved with a child's emotional affairs. She should learn to deal with it herself- to toughen her up for the business world.

It only derailed her confidence even more. Without any friends, without any comfort- what could she gain from her excuse of a life? Her Father wanted a son, not a weakling for a daughter! She was damaged, her heart had an eternal scar that would never heal, and all she could do was read books and escape. No, not escape...only temporarily. It was daunting, but she had accepted this fact long again.

And as she led back into the many grains of sand, she smiled.

This _'fragile little girl' _was all grown up. And whilst she was still so shy, so insecure about her appearance- due to years of so much emotional neglect from her Father...despite all of those issues she had gained in her short life, she had founded so many friends on this island- no, she had found a true family. A family that _cared, loved..._

_**Cherished **_her._  
_

For who she _chose _to be, not what somebody had labelled her.

And if she still didn't come out very often, when she did, the people of this island would always greet her with that blissful smile, like the ones she had dreamed of from the imagery provided in the millions of books she had read. The kind of smile a mother would give to their daughter, after admitting she was in love. A smile that a Father would give to their son, when revealing he was about to propose. A smile that a sibling would give, after their younger sibling won a race. A smile that was so simple when given...

...Yet it meant the world to the one receiving it.

She closed her eyes. Yes, she felt okay. More than that, she felt her heart rhyme in time with the symphony of angels, whom were singing praise on the emotions of prosperity and merriment. Opening her eyes again, she found that the sun's graceful light had been blocked out, by a dark, but delightfully cooling shadow.

Looking up, she saw a mop of messy-blonde hair paired with a familiar backwards hat. Many people of her social status would wrinkle their noses and turn away in disgust at how unkempt this one boy...no, young man was. Perhaps they would even attack his family's reputation, kicking what little remains it had into the gutter, to rot away in the pits of hell.

But she saw no such thing.

With an outstretched hand an a beaming grin, she found it to be the most wonderful sight in the world.

"Ready? I'm going to take you out to the best dinner that money can buy!...My money, that is. Probably nothing compared to the food you're used to, but Nick makes a mean miso soup. So, you up for it?" She lightly chuckled at his remark, but blushed and smiled nervously when accepting his hand. As soon as they made contact, it sent a sudden rush down her spin, butterflies flooding her stomach.

Whilst that may seem unpleasant, she wouldn't trade it for all the books in the universe.

"...A-anywhere with you is better than what money can buy." It wasn't exactly an 'I love you', but it was a start to their endearing connection. It was, however, enough to allow his face to grow a brilliant red in a matter of seconds. His emerald-coloured eyes were wide, as he tried to look at anywhere but her. He was failing, as if it wasn't obvious to her.

"Uh...wow." He was speechless. His whole body seemed to warm up.

...

It was cute.

"W-hey! Come on, let's go to be first in line, okay? No more embarrassing comments from you, that's the guys job! Let's hurry!" Pulling her along, Sabrina was surprised to say the least. She had never seen him act so _embarrassed _before. It was normally her that acted shy and reserved, but now it was like he had completely flipped.

Not that she minded, of course.

And as he rambled on about anything convenient, she found herself thinking back to those blissful days. About when she met him, and everything in her old life caved in, and she was introduced to so many wonderful things, and so many fantastic people. And even if it hurt when her precious friend had been taken away from her...she could not help but feel grateful to him being taken away. Because it taught her, that nothing comes without some kind of cost. There was no such thing as a painless lesson.

And because she had gone through that lecture of life, maybe this was her repayment for that heartache she had endured?

...

Even if it wasn't, she was going to protect it anyway.

Because reality wasn't so bad.

For reality's shaping and mishaps are the catalyst to dreams and fiction anyway.

* * *

_**A/N:**...I have a feeling this failed, did it make sense? Ah well, even if it didn't, please review! I'll give out cookies!_


End file.
